Locked Out
by kelseymetro
Summary: Who knew being locked outside with Malfoy could be such fun? It might be cold, but Malfoy has found a way of warming them both up! Slash AU.


**Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter...but only in my head, not real life.**

**Just a little one-shot that's been annoying me for a while.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"I guess being the Saviour of the Wizarding World doesn't open as many doors as I thought it would" Malfoy scoffed. He slouched casually against one of the gargoyles and began cleaning his finger nails, looking every part the aristocrat he was. His bloody nose slightly retracted from that image but not by much.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Harry snarled back. He hit the Great Hall doors one last time before resting his forehead against it.

"Tut, tut Potter," Malfoy reprimanded loftily, "Your language is atrocious." He looked supremely unconcerned at the glare Harry rewarded him with and moved onto his other hand. His eye was starting to go purple, a fact which had Harry grinning smugly. He then remembered his predicament and abruptly stopped smiling.

Harry huffed loudly before leaning his back against the door. He knew it was useless to try and get someone to open them now. Even thought the war had ended six months before, McGonagall was still wary of leaving the castle doors open. All of them, including the Great Hall door, locked promptly at ten o'clock and there was nothing Harry could do about it. He banged his head lightly against the door in defeat.

"Giving yourself brain damage probably won't help our situation, Potter" Malfoy said before pausing, "But it _does_ make me feel better so please, continue" He said, smirking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into something again with Malfoy. After all, that's what had gotten them into this mess. Well that and Malfoy's big mouth...and Harry's temper, but he'd rather keep a Blast-Ended Skrewt as a pet than confess that to Malfoy. He shivered lightly in the night air and pulled his robes tighter around him. If they survived the night without getting Pneumonia, he'd make Malfoy's life a living hell. McGonagall wouldn't be pleased as it probably would interrupt her 'house unity' scheme but then again, she'd locked Harry outside with _Malfoy._ She could go to hell as far as he was concerned. He was already in his.

He'd only been flying for an hour or so, at least he thought he had, when it started to get dark. He'd jumped off his broom and headed towards the castle reluctantly. To his surprise, and dismay, he'd met Malfoy on the way up. Apparently he'd had a detention with Sprout and had been looking stressed. Anyway, Malfoy hadn't been able to resist uttering a spiteful comment upon seeing him. Harry couldn't quite remember what it had been about. Most probably something that insulted either Hermione, Ron, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore or even a combination of one or more of them. It had enraged Harry and he'd pulled back a fist to punch Malfoy with. Completely forgetting that they were both wizards, the two of them had flown at each other, hitting and kicking viciously.

They had only stopped abruptly when the Great Hall Doors started closing. They'd both simultaneously started sprinting towards them at break neck speeds, quite a feat when one was trying to sprint up a hill. They had just reached the doors when they closed firmly in their faces.

This, unfortunately, left Harry outside with Malfoy, both of them bloodied and irritated.

Harry pushed off the door sighing and headed towards the gardens. If he was going to have to sleep outside, he would at least find somewhere comfortable to do it rather than at the Great Hall Doors which certainly weren't sheltered or warm. Harry doubted he would find anywhere actually _warm_ but he'd do the best he could.

"Where are you going now, Potter?" Malfoy sneered from behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and kept going. He was sure he'd survive this night a lot better if he wasn't in Malfoy's _delightful_ company.

"Don't ignore me, Potter" Malfoy commanded, suddenly appearing next to Harry's elbow. Harry stopped himself from jumping a mile in the air and sighed heavily. He didn't want to talk to Malfoy. All their conversations ended in either Harry hitting Malfoy or Malfoy cursing Harry. Neither option sounded too pleasant at the moment. Either way he'd end up injured _and_ still outside. Unless Malfoy knew a spell that would transport Harry into his nice, warm bed...but Harry sincerely doubted that.

"I'll just guess than, if you're not going to tell me" Malfoy said loftily. Harry looked heavenward, but he doubted he would get much help from up there. His comments weren't actually as harsh as they normally were, just very, very annoying.

"Are you...making your way to a special door McGonagall set up just for you?" Malfoy guessed sarcastically. Harry ignored him. If he kept ignoring Malfoy then hopefully he would go away. Or fall in a hole because he wasn't watching where he was going. Either option would make Harry happy.

He turned the corner into the northern courtyard. It was usually more sheltered here with its high walls. It also had several alcoves that Harry could sleep under. Ignoring Malfoy's incessant chattering, he walked over to one of the bigger alcoves. He reckoned he could spread out his robe and sleep quite comfortable here. The sooner he fell asleep, the quicker morning would come. Luckily, it was Saturday tomorrow so he wouldn't have to worry about being late for classes because his alarm clock was inside. He took off his robe and spread it out on the ground. He vaguely remembered hearing somewhere that the cold seeps through the ground so it's better to sleep on something rather than cover yourself with a blanket.

Harry didn't have a blanket anyway so he figured that really wasn't a problem for him.

The only problem Harry had, besides being locked out in the cold, was Malfoy and his smart arse comments.

"You're staying here?" Malfoy asked incredulously. He'd obviously never heard of camping. Harry rolled his eyes at him, but answered him nonetheless this time.

"Yes, and you do know you don't _have_ to stay here with me" Harry replied mildly. He sincerely hoped Malfoy wasn't under the impression he was required to keep Harry company.

Even though it was rather dark...and scary outside. But Harry defeated a Dark Lord so he, of course, wasn't scared in the slightest.

Hm.

"You know that _did_ occur to me, Potter," Malfoy said slowly, "but then I realised there's more of a chance we'll get found if I stay with you. You know, because your fans will be worried about you." Harry shook his head. Of course Malfoy would think that. He vaguely wondered if Ron would even realise he wasn't there. Probably not, knowing Ron. He's most likely in bed snoring right now, picturing Hermione and...

Actually, Harry really didn't want to think about that.

He lay down on his makeshift bed and turned his back to Malfoy. He shivered a little in the cold and wrapped his arms around himself uncomfortably. It was a good thing it was a rather clear night tonight. If it had been raining, Harry wouldn't have given a damn about the Great Hall doors and just battered them down. He didn't hear Malfoy lie down behind him and he was slightly- just the tiniest bit- worried that he had gone and found somewhere else to sleep.

"Malfoy..." Harry called softly.

Malfoy replied with a grunt and Harry relaxed slightly in relief.

"Are you going to stare at my arse all night, or try and get some sleep?" he teased. He swore he heard Malfoy stiffen in reply before snorting and lying down about a metre away.

All was silent for a while, and Harry felt himself drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

"You wish, Potter" Malfoy said softly, just as Harry fell asleep.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry jerked awake. Something was off. Harry could feel it.

He tried to sit up...until he realised something was restricting his movement. Looking down quickly, Harry noticed an arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

Harry raised his two hands up to his face. Now, if Harry wasn't mistaken, he only had two hands which meant that the arm wrapped around his waist must be someone else's.

He glanced to his left.

Malfoy's fair head was tucked tightly into Harry's chest, just above his bottom rib. Harry could feel him shivering violently from the cold. In fact, Harry himself was feeling rather frozen; his fingers were turning blue from the cold. He didn't know what his toes looked like and he was afraid to find out. They felt like ice cubes in his shoes.

Harry was rather unsure what to do now.

Malfoy was obviously frozen and Harry wasn't doing too hot himself.

Harry bit his lip worriedly.

He had two choices; push Malfoy off and freeze to death or move closer to Malfoy and be brutally murdered by him in the morning. Both options ended in a rather unpleasant death for Harry. The wind blew harder and Harry shuddered as it whipped across his face.

He looked back down at Malfoy...and wrapped his arms around him.

Maybe if he woke up before Malfoy, he'd escape being brutally murdered.

Harry snuggled down into Malfoy's warmth and slowly stopped shivering as he fell asleep.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry was so turned on. He felt feverish as he reached for the mystery person. He ran his hands down their body and kissed them deeply. They were moaning over and over again, bringing Harry to the brink of pleasure.

They smelt heavenly, like cinnamon and vanilla, and Harry wanted to see if they tasted just as good.

They grasped his cock tightly and said...

"Potter, you might want to stay still if I'm going to help you with this"

Harry's eyes shot wide open and he stared bewildered into familiar silver ones.

The hand on his cock didn't stop its stroking.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?!" Harry yelled out, albeit a little shaky. Well you'd be shaky as well if your enemy had his hand wrapped around your cock.

Harry vaguely wondered if being turned on, rather than worried by that thought meant you were disturbed. But as Malfoy stroked Harry, he found he couldn't care less. He arched his back, pushing his hips deeper into Malfoy's hand.

"Well you see Potter," Malfoy began to explain whilst stroking Harry firmly; "I was rather rudely awoken by your, apparently very good, wet dream."

Harry's face was starting to turn red and it wasn't because of his laboured breathing either.

"Because I'm a healthy seventeen year old boy- and because you were rubbing yourself on my leg- I started to get a little hot and bothered myself so I thought I'd put you out of your misery" Malfoy concluded.

It was around this point that Harry felt Malfoy's extremely hard cock pressing against his thigh.

Malfoy was grinning wickedly whilst stroking Harry's cock in one of his hands. Harry was panting hard now and moaning quite embarrassingly, at least in Harry's opinion. Malfoy on the other hand, acquired a hungry look in his eye as he watched Harry writhe in pleasure.

Harry finally climaxed in Malfoy's hand and slumped back exhaustedly on his robe. He'd quite forgotten they were still outside. He wanted to look around to see if anyone had overheard them, but he was simply too satiated to do anything but lie there contentedly. The sky was still quite dark anyway. Nobody would be up this early on a Saturday.

Harry would've quite liked to lie there for a while but Malfoy's cock was pressing quite insistently into Harry's flank. He looked over worried at Malfoy.

Malfoy had obviously seen Harry's 'deer-in-headlights look' and rolled his eyes at him. "Don't worry about it Potter. I'm sure I can sort it out myself if you're too scared." And with that he calmly unzipped his trousers and began wanking quite calmly in front of Harry.

Harry was pointedly trying not to look at Malfoy, well Malfoy's cock in particular. He had bristled at Malfoy's comment that he was 'too scared'. Determinedly he pushed away Malfoy's hand and grasped Malfoy's cock in his hand. Malfoy's gasp made a small part of Harry cheer in triumph. The rest however, was wondering what exactly Harry should do next. He tentatively started stroking Malfoy's cock as he would do his own, pausing at the top to rub his thumb along the slit. Malfoy almost jumped out of his skin in response and Harry repeated the motion.

This time Malfoy reached up quickly and fastened his lips to Harry's.

Harry froze. It was one thing to help out Malfoy with a problem Harry had caused. It was another thing entirely to start snogging Malfoy in a pile of robes whilst jerking him off. Malfoy's lips however, didn't stop their motion and were quickly teasing Harry's into moving.

The kiss was so hot and wet and- _God_ Harry wanted to respond. Almost against his will, his tongue hesitantly reached out to touch Malfoy's. It was immediately sucked into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy began furiously kissing Harry and he returned it with equal fervour. Harry was getting into it when Malfoy pulled away gently before panting out something Harry, never in a million years, expected he'd say.

"Fuck me, Harry"

Harry jerked away as if he'd been burnt and stared incredulously at Malfoy. Granted he did look hot lying there, spread open for Harry, his face the most vulnerable Harry had ever seen it. But this was Malfoy! Harry and Malfoy did not just go around fucking each other whenever they felt like it, no matter how good it felt. He couldn't believe he'd never notice how hot Malfoy was before though. His perfect blonde hair looked delectable all mussed up, his mouth was bruised from their kissing and the thin strip of blonde hair running downwards made Harry just want to...

No Harry, keep your mind focussed.

"Malfoy," Harry asked unsteadily, "are you being serious?" Harry bloody hoped he was because if not, he would have to find something else to relieve his straining erection. Malfoy gave Harry a searching look before reaching for his wand. Harry instinctively grabbed his. All Malfoy did however, was vanish his and Harry's clothes and wave his wand over himself. It was all the answer Harry needed and the sight of Malfoy completely naked and hard for him made all his doubts about whether it was right or not, completely disappear with Malfoy's clothes.

He immediately covered Malfoy's body with his and hissed and the skin contact. Malfoy arched unexpectedly into Harry and he had to bite his lip to stop himself coming. The rush of pleasure that came from their cocks touching was unbelievable. Malfoy held Harry's eyes steadily with his own before slowly arching his hips again. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and his neck strained backwards. He closed his eyes quickly, knowing that if he opened them and saw Malfoy in a similar state of ecstasy, he wouldn't last very long at all.

He kissed Malfoy again quickly; his eyes still closed, and ran his hand down Malfoy's stomach...and lower. Malfoy spread his legs and encompassed Harry in between his thighs. Harry hesitantly breached Malfoy, stopping quickly at his hiss of pain. Or at least he thought it was pain. He'd never actually done this with a boy before and had only heard the basics from Fred and George.

That had been a rather uncomfortable conversation Harry _never_ wished to repeat in his life.

Malfoy pushed down with his hips so that Harry's finger was buried knuckle deep. Harry gasped slightly. Malfoy had obviously cast a spell earlier so that he was relaxed for Harry. He groaned deeply, finally opening his eyes, before scissoring his fingers. Malfoy obviously didn't need much stretching and it took all of Harry's will power, not to bury himself in Malfoy's heat then and there.

"Come on Potter" Malfoy panted, "I'm growing old here." All plans of waiting flew out the window at Malfoy's words. Harry quickly removed his fingers and thrust deep into Malfoy. He hissed in pleasure and took a few deep breaths to control himself. He rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder for a few seconds before drawing back quickly. He thrust back in hard and Malfoy moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Harry's slim waist and grabbing his shoulders tightly.

Harry set up a rapid rhythm, intent on making Malfoy scream. Considering it was his first time with a boy, it wasn't surprising he didn't quite achieve that. However, there was a spot in Malfoy, that whenever Harry thrust into it, he moaned louder than ever and dug his nails deep into Harry's shoulders. Feeling rather satisfied with his efforts so far, he grasped Malfoy's cock experimentally. He found that he could stroke it at the same time he thrusted.

Malfoy gasped loudly and emptied himself into Harry's hand. Harry quickly followed and slumped exhaustedly over Malfoy's body.

They lay there for a while, feeling the sun shining brightly down on their shoulders. The grass, Harry vaguely noted, was covered with a thin veil of dew. Malfoy's skin was also covered in moisture and Harry experimentally licked a droplet off. Malfoy shuddered in pleasure before grasping Harry's hair tightly.

Gathering enough energy to sit up, Harry did so and quickly conjured some clothes for them. He cast a few cleansing charms and sighed as the stickiness on his abdomen disappeared. He dressed quickly, a little self conscious as Malfoy was blatantly watching him from the floor. Finally, Malfoy began changing and Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. He didn't know why he was suddenly so shy when he had just had sex with Malfoy. He tugged his shirt over his head, puzzled when his nose did not sting from brushing it. He could have sworn it was bruised and bloody last night from his and Malfoy's fight. He touched it hesitantly and then harder as he felt no pain. He glanced towards Malfoy who was half-smiling.

"I healed it last night when you were sleeping" he answered the unspoken question. Harry nodded dumbly before collecting his robes off the floor. Malfoy too finished changing and stood facing Harry. He gave Harry a quick smirk.

"Well, this has been fun Potter, we should do it again sometime" he said flippantly. Harry grinned a little weakly before turning towards the castle. If he sneaked in now, maybe he'd get up to the dorms without meeting anyone in the common room.

"Oh and Potter," Malfoy called from behind him suddenly. Harry turned round to face him again. "You _do_ know we could have used a secret passageway into the castle last night?"

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Oh I do love those 'Malfoy secretly wants to sex Harry up' stories. Review and tell me what you think guys!**


End file.
